


Lover

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Richie made a face and stuck his tongue out at Eddie. He picked his pencil back up and popped it into his mouth. "I am the disease.""Hm." Eddie mumbled. "Hope I don't catch you then." He sat back down in his chair and glanced over his shoulder, his warm eyes falling upon Richie. He could swear Eddie was batting his eyelashes and it made his heart replace the lump in his throat."I think you already have." Richie popped the collar to his Hawaiian button up shirt and leaned back against the headboard. "And The Richie has no cure." He crossed his arms and smirked. "Once you go Richie you never go back."





	Lover

Richie tapped his pencil on his textbook, chewing on his cheek and humming the beat of a song to himself. He was sprawled out on Eddies bed while Eddie sat at his desk and did his homework. Richie wished he was sitting on the bed with him, but Eddie said when he doesn't rest his cast on something it weighs his arm down and hurts him. Richie, of course, doesn't want Eddie to hurt, but he can't help but want Eddie closer. He wished he could just be honest with Eddie and tell him but he couldn't.

Richie and Eddie liked each other. The losers knew and so did they. Honestly, everyone in a twenty mile radius could tell. But knowing about each others feelings doesn't make it any easier. In fact, it makes it harder. Now Richie worries about the way he flirts or what he says just because he's scared Eddie might not like one of the things he says. He worries about how he looks and what outfits Eddie compliments. Its insane. A boy he isn't even dating is already controlling aspects of his life. 

Richie glanced at Eddie. Eddie had his back turned to him. He was sitting straight up in his desk chair and was scribbling down history notes. The same set of notes Richie should be taking but he can't. Hes distracted. Eddie is distracting. With his stupid shorts and his laugh and the way he smiles and his big pretty eyes. Every part that made up Eddie drove Richie insane. It was impossible to focus, Richie was sure of it.

They had been flirting for months and they always meant it. Everyone knew it but them. They liked making each other blush almost as much as they liked bickering. They meant every touch and every wink. Every cheesy pick up line and every pet name. They meant all of it, but now that they both knew that, it felt harder. What if Eddie really doesn't like his nickname? What if he thinks Richie is annoying when he tells a list of pickup lines hes heard around school? What if-

"Richie?" Eddies voice was soft like the autumn wind blowing outside. "Are you doing your homework? Or do I need to turn around and make you?"

Richie opened his mouth to reply. To ask Eddie what he would make him do. To tease him. But his tongue was tied and the lump in his throat didn't help. "I um.. yeah, I just keep getting distracted. The branches outside keep moving and its.. distracting."

Eddie nodded to himself and put one hand on his desk. He pushed himself back and his toes barely grazed the floor. That's another thing Richie loved about him. How short he was. He was tiny and Richie swore if he could carry Eddie in his pocket with him every where he went he would.

Eddie slipped out of the chair and walked across the wooden floor, the floor slightly creaking underneath is weight. Eddie grabbed one half of his curtain and jerked it towards the middle of the rod, then doing the same to the other side. "There." He stated as he turned around. He wad smiling. "No more distractions."

Richie chewed on the end of his pencil, nodding. "Yeah.. no more distractions."

Eddie pushed up on the balls of his feet and grabbed Richies pencil from his hands. "Do you know how many germs are on this? And you're sticking them all inside of your mouth." He shook his head and dropped the pencil on the bed. "You're gonna get a disease, Richie."

Richie made a face and stuck his tongue out at Eddie. He picked his pencil back up and popped it into his mouth. "I am the disease."

"Hm." Eddie mumbled. "Hope I don't catch you then." He sat back down in his chair and glanced over his shoulder, his warm eyes falling upon Richie. He could swear Eddie was batting his eyelashes and it made his heart replace the lump in his throat.

"I think you already have." Richie popped the collar to his Hawaiian button up shirt and leaned back against the headboard. "And The Richie has no cure." He crossed his arms and smirked. "Once you go Richie you never go back."

"Is that so?" Eddies lips curved into a smirk that Richie wanted nothing more than to kiss off. "I guess I'll have to go to the doctor. Get checked out. Hope it won't affect my arm." Eddie lifted the cast and his smirk turned into an innocent smile. Richie still wanted to kiss him. Maybe now more than ever.

Richie climbed off of the bed nearly jumping out of his skin when the floor creaked beneath him. "Good thing I'm a doctor." 

"Doctor and a disease?" Eddie teased. "Quite the contradiction, isn't it?" 

Richie groaned. "Fine."

"What?" Eddie twisted around in his chair, his eyebrows wrinkled together.

"I'm trying to flirt and it doesn't seem to be working." Richie messed with his glasses, looking anywehre but Eddie. 

"I'm flirting back." Eddie muttered, but there was a string of laughter hidden behind his statement. He thought this was funny. Richie was thankful. "We've been doing this for months. I thought you would be used to it."

"I thought you stopped because you stopped liking me!" Richie tugged at his mop of curls and sighed in frustration. "Dating is hard."

"Good thing we aren't dating then. We're still crushing." Eddie crossed his legs. "If only someone would change that."

Richie nodded. "Right? It would be so easy."

Eddie stared at him before nodding. "Yeah, a lot easier. If only someone made a move."

"Wait? What?" Richie mumbled. "Who?"

"Someone in this room." Eddie pointed at Richie.

Richie gasped. "Me? Oh? Yeah. That's a good idea." He walked closer. "You want me to ask you out?"

Eddie nodded quickly.

Richie glanced around, smiling when his eyes landed on Eddies cast. "Close your eyes."

"Rich-"

"Do you trust me?" Richie rubbed Eddies upper arm. 

Eddie sighed and nodded, closing his eyes.

Richie grabbed a sharpie. "I'm going to write on your cast, okay?"

"I swear to god, Richard, if you write or draw anything that has to do with sex, genitals, swearing, or anything else that would be offensive, I'll kill you."

Richie grinned, starting to write. "Not doing any of those. Maybe next time you break a bone."

"There won't be a next time." Eddie replied, his confidence never wavering.

"You'll probably break one while dating me." Richie laughed, finishing up what he was writing.

"I haven't said yes yet."

"You're about to." Richie grinned. "Open your eyes."

Eddie opened his eyes and looked down at his cast. "Will you be my los-lover?" Eddies eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "Oh my gosh. Did you really just do that?"

Richie grinned, looking down at the words he wrote. 'Will you be my.' They were all over the place and the writinh was horrible (his hand was shaking the entire time) but it really was cute. Richie was proud that he gave the cast a happier meaning. It was better than Eddie having to wake up and see loser scribbled out on his cast.

"So, what's the answer?" Richie grinned.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richies neck and yanked him down into a hug. "Yes."


End file.
